


Final Stand

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Collars, Curses, Fan Season 3 Finale, Fink plays the piano, Gen, Harm to Children, Heavy Angst, I HATE YOU, No Sex, No Smut, Piano, Post-Dendy's Video Channel, Professor Venomous is actually a good dad, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Shadowy Venomous is a Bad Dad, Turbo Dendy, Turbo Fink, Turbo K.O.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Boxman left one final failsafe for the robot children, allowing Dendy to create collars similar to Fink so the plaza can have a fighting chance against the Turbonic forms.





	1. Final Stand (Part 1)

Dendy sighed as she looked over the broken hackpack. "How am I going to fix this?" She sniffled.  
  
Darrell looked to the kappa that had helped him in the past. "Hey, Dendy. What's gotten you upset?"  
  
"T.K.O. broke my hackpack..."  
  
"Hmm...Oh! I think Ernesto saw you use it before! And I'm pretty handy! Could we help you fix it up?"  
  
Dendy looked to her destroyed hackpack. "A-alright, but I'm very particular about how I built it."  
  
"You built it on your own? That's incredible!"  
  
"Oh," Dendy blushed a bit, "th-thank you."

* * *

Fink stayed quiet as she finally heard T.K.O. and Shadowy leave. She finished the level and waited a moment before running off to her "Lord of the Loot" lunchbox. She dug in and found her collapsible keyboard. One thing that she loathed now made her remember her boss.  
  
She opened it up and saw all the keys. She rested her fingers on the non-powered keys and ran her fingers up and down, then turned it on. Her hands found the familiar place and she began to play a song about scales.   
  
"Scaley lizard climbing up to C.........And now he's climbing up to E........And now he's climbing up to G........With all his legs he climbs to C! I think that lizard's after me........And now he's sneaking up the bass.........He's eating every line and space........He swallows every note with zeal. He wants a hands-"  
  
The facility rumbled and Fink heard Shadowy crash through. A ceiling chunk above her fell and hurt her hand and crushed the upper part of the keyboard. Fink let out an involuntary cry. The keys let out a sour sound and Fink quickly turned it off. She looked to her hand to find lots of blood starting to bubble up.  
  
"FI_III_NK!" She heard Shadowy shout.  
  
Fink closed her "Lord of the Loot" lunch box and hid it in the wall. She felt her stomach twist as she turned with her hands behind her back.   
  
Shadowy glared at the rat once her found her, and Fink kept a neutral face. "Why aren't you practicing for your game tournament?"  
  
"I was hungry. I was trying to find something to eat."  
  
"Why didn't you eat the pizza I got you?"  
  
"Because I'm sick of pizza!"  
  
Shadowy glared at her. "Don't take that tone with me." He said darkly.  
  
"Well I gave you my answer," Fink sassed, "shouldn't you be getting back to attacking-"  
  
Shadowy struck her across her face which, with a turbonic form's power, sent Fink spiralling across the ground.  
  
Fink took her hurt hand to feel the bruise that Shadowy gave her. Fink stared at Shadowy in a mixture of surprise and fear.  
  
"Get back to that Game. And stay away from anything else." He growled.  
  
T.K.O. said something, but Fink couldn't hear it over the ringing in her ears. Shadowy's reply was muddled and soon the two had left.  
  
Fink walked out of the room in a daze and a thought occurred to the were-rat. She wouldn't see her boss again. Boss would never have stricken her. Boss would've seen the keyboard and tried to listen to music. Boss would've seen her hurt hand and helped her.  
  
Boss was really gone...  
  
Fink looked to see where TKO and Shadowy were, before taking out a single glorb. She held it to her chest before putting it in her collar. But instead of using the power to go after the turbonics, she used it to run to the only place that hadn't been destroyed by the turbonics, the bathroom.  
  
Fink knew the sewer system. And, as much as she was a villain, she knew that the plaza could possibly have something to take care of her ever bleeding wound.  
  
She ran through the rubble and opened the door. There it was her escape. She took it with tears in her eyes and went to the place she used to loath.

* * *

Darrell, Dendy, and Ernesto looked to the different parts and components of the hackpack.  
  
"It's impressive how you made this out of scrap metal." Ernesto complimented.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Dendy wasn't used to this much praise.  
  
Darrell was hooking himself up in the meantime. "Can you access any of my files?" He asked.  
  
"It is worth a try." Dendy looked to the somewhat fixed hackpack before opening a screen. "I-I...We did it! It's nearly back to its full working capacity!"  
  
"Really! That's amazing!"  
  
"Let's take a look through your files..." Dendy looked through the different file names.  
  
AI  
Memory  
Personality   
Turbo  
Weapons  
  
Wait. Turbo!? Dendy took a look and found schematics about turbonic forms, as well as blueprints for the collar that Fink had. "Boxman...was trying to prevent this..." Dendy managed as she read through it.  
  
"Daddy..." Ernesto whimpered.  
  
Dendy kept reading until the bodega called Darrell to deal with a toilet issue. "Darrell, you need to go." Dendy urged.  
  
Darrell shook his head. "Hmmnn...what?"  
  
"There's a toilet issue."  
  
"Oh. No problem! I can handle it!" Darrell took a plunger and walked to the bathroom to see something trying out come back out of the toilet. "Listen here thing in the toilet, things are supposed to be flushed, not come back-" Darrell dropped his plunger. "Fink?"

* * *

Darrell bandaged Fink up as she explained to the group about why she finally left Boxmore. "I can't believe that they did that to you..." Darrell said softly as he held her.   
  
Dendy kept looking over the files of the other Boxmore bots, and it turned out to be true for every single one, except Mr. Logic. The kids all had files on Turbonisism and Fink's collar. "Fink?" Dendy asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can I see your collar?"  
  
Fink's hand went to it protectively, then looked to the ground. "Promise not to break it."  
  
"I promise not to break it, but I'll have to take it apart."  
  
"...then at least be careful with it." Fink sighed as she took it off.  
  
Dendy nodded and set to work on it.  
  
And no matter what Dendy kept working on recreating the collar. Through fights, and school, and destruction and construction. And then she had another done.  
  
She was about to put it on before she thought about something bad. What if...

* * *

"What?" Fink asked  
  
"What made you able to handle the turbonic form? T.K.O. is K.O.'s unwanted desires and it seems that Shadowy is the powers that Venomous realized he didn't need."  
  
"I don't know. I've always been myself. I've known everything about myself and never hesitated about it." Fink shrugged.  
  
Dendy looked at the collar again. She put it on and looked at some of the glorbs in her hand. Dendy opened the compartment to the collar. "Fink, I want you to try to control me if I go crazy."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Dendy let the glorb in and felt power surging around her. Her hands grew sharper kappa claws, and her mouth became more like a beak, and recieved a darker color tone than what she was originally. Dendy panted a bit as she felt parts she didn't even know. "Easy...accept them. Like going into a lake." Dendy breathed and soon found herself a little more at peace. Dendy looked to her claws and smiled. "So...everyone just has to accept thenselves to get the collar to work!"  
  
"You say that as if you have multiple collars."   
  
Dendy paused, then cursed.  
  
Fink rolled on her feet. "Okay, maybe Darrell can help you..."  
  
"You think he can?"  
  
"Yeah, get a whole bunch of materials and I'm sure we can find something that he can do. But we'd have to find cover."  
  
"Hmm...ah! I know just the place!"

* * *

Shadowy Venomous laughed to himself as he and T.K.O. were destroying the plaza again. He saw few bodies running and felt proud. Soon this entire zone would belong to him and his son.  
  
He was brought out of his stupor when he saw a flash of familiar green.  
  
"T.K.O., you go right. I'll go left."  
  
Shadowy landed on the ground and looked to see where he saw the rat. "Fink." He snarled when he saw her.   
  
Fink's tail twitched.  
  
"You should be home, playing on your game."  
  
"That place? It's not my home."  
  
"You dare talk back to your boss!?"  
  
"You're not my boss. I know you hate me. You should know that I hate you too."  
  
Shadowy felt himself falter. His mind was getting foggy and heard voices similar but not quite his own. He rubbed his temples and when he looked back, Fink was gone.

* * *

Dendy waited in the old HQ of the Dark Plaza resistance for Fink to return. "Fink! There you are! How are you?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You look like you've been crying."  
  
Fink wiped her eyes. "Nah, just had to come to terms with something...I got everything that we needed."  
  
"Excellent! We should be able to start mass producing the collars! This will be able to help so many people!"  
  
"And...where's my collar?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! Yes!" Dendy brought out the collar and gave it to Fink.  
  
Fink stared at it and brought it to her face as she tried to hold in more tears.  
  
Dendy rested her hand on the were-rat's shoulder, which Fink suddenly embraced the kappa and sobbed.

* * *

"Fink!? Fink!?" Professor Venomous called in his mind. It was full of fog and he felt that he might go insane. Where was Fink? Shadowy always let him see his little Princess to calm the Professor down, but he couldn't see or hear her anymore. "FINK!" No answer. "Fink! Princess, please! Just let me see her!"  
  
"Won't you shut up already?" Another voice cut in.  
  
Professor Venomous turned around to see Shadowy, and he looked concerned. "Where's Fink?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Shadowy. Where. Is. Fink!?"  
  
"I don't understand why you care."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Shadowy let out a laugh. "She's gone."  
  
"We...we need her."  
  
"She's just a henchman. And our son can do a better job than she ever could."  
  
"She's been with us since the beginning! Her beginning."  
  
"And like all good useless things, she took herself out like the garbage we found her in."  
  
Venomous saw red. "Take that back you son of a bitch."


	2. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be garbage. I pumped this out.

Shadowy Figure chuckled "Or what? What will you do? You're the weaker half of me." He emphasized this by shoving Professor Venomous down. "So just stay right there."  
  
Shadowy Figure attempted to walk away, only for Professor Venomous to stand up in defiance.  
  
Shadowy bared his teeth in anger. He charged and punched Professor Venomous across his face.   
  
  
Elodie shifted a bit as she felt the new collar in her hands. After Dendy had created some more of the turbonic collars, she requested POINT's help because they had also experimented with glorbs, which hat the ability to create artificial turbonic forms. "Foxtail, must we do this?"  
  
"It's for the betterment of the world." Foxtail squeezed Elodie's shoulder slightly, in reassurance.   
  
Dendy looked as everyone began to transform.   
  
Rad looked like he was from an emo band that was a pun on relationships.  
  
Enid's clothes became robes and she looked like she was getting a migraine.  
  
"Enid! it's okay, I got you." Red Action rushed over.   
  
Ms. Kincaid was worse. Though only her headband left her outfit, she was collapsing into Mr. Gar's arms.   
  
Mr. Gar looked to his love with concerned warm eyes, meeting hurt and cold ones.  
  
"Are you sure these are safe?" Elodie asked as she put a collar on.  
  
"As safe as having a stable turbonic form is." Dendy answered.  
  
Elodie nodded and let the glorb into her collar. She changed to look similar to a fairytale evil queen and clutched Foxtail's shoulder.  
  
"Everyone looks good to go." Fink reported and handed Dendy a glorb. "Foxtail? Don't you need one too?"   
  
Foxtail shook her head. "I don't think I could trust myself with it. I'll be a shuttler of glorbs with the robots." She grabbed Elodie to prop her up.  
  
"This is...quite hard to handle...but I think I have it..."  
  
"You just need to accept who you are." Dendy said as Fink powered up.  
  
"Yeah." Fink confirmed. "Boss was being controlled by Shadowy Figure. They didn't accept each other, no matter how much boss wanted powers...he saw he still had power. But I've always known who I am. I'm a ball of villainy who hates K.O. and loves 'Lord of the Loot' and violent videos game!" With that, Fink transformed into her turbonic form.  
  
Dendy smiled at Fink and Dendy placed the glorb into her own collar, transforming into her turbonic form. "Let's defend our home."  
  
  
Professor Venomous held Shadowy Figure's wrist as he bared his snake like teeth at the alter-ego.   
  
"That confidence is gonna be your downfall." Shadowy Figure snarled. He kneed Venomous in the stomach.  
  
Venomous coughed a bit and sucked in air in a desperate attempt to soothe the pain.  
  
Shadowy Figure didn't give his alter-ego time to rest as he lifted him up and slammed him deeper into the mind. He leapt down to aim his foot to Professor Venomous's ribs.  
  
  
T.K.O. yawned loudly, like a lion, and knocked on his dad's room. "Dad! I'm hungry!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Dad! DAD!" He pounded on the door.  
  
No response.  
  
T.K.O. growled in sync with his stomach. He wanted to take his anger out on something. The plaza popped into his head. He chuckled and flew off.  
  
  
Everyone at the plaza was prepared to use their glorbs in case the two turbos showed their faces. A telltale shot towards Dendy announced the arrival. Dendy quickly jumped out of the way and let her collar absorb the glorb.  
  
T.K.O. showed his manic smile and dove down towards Fink, who used her turbonic form to grapple against T.K.O. . She was barely able to fend him off, but managed to push him back a few feet. Enough to mobilize the rest of the turbonic forms. They stood their ground with Carol in the middle. She pressed her arms together and formed a shield that others helped to make stronger.  
  
T.K.O. growled and unleashed a flurry of power fists.  
  
T.K.O. blinked. They didn't even move. He growled and once again started to attack and attack and attack. No one was budging. He realized they were using something to make them stronger, and looked to Fink to see a modified collar. He snickered. "That power won't last forever..." he husked and began to prowl in front of the shield. Eyes stared above, waiting for the other turbonic form to show.  
  
He suddenly attacked the shield only to bounce off of it. He continued to do this. Watching people stare into the sky until he noticed the bots in the background.  
  
He growled lowly to himself. He needed to get extra juice. He needed P.K.O. . To be Perfect like his dad.  
  
He sat down and meditated. No one moved, and only watched the turbonic child sit, then looked back to the sky.  
  
  
Professor Venomous rolled out of the way, and Shadowy Figure stuck the landing. He glared at his alter-ego and charged towards Venomous with a shout of fury.  
  
Venomous sidestepped only to nearly dodge an uppercut from Shadowy Figure. He used his elbow on the turbonic form's back. Shadowy dropped down and swept the feet of his alter-ego. Venomous fell with his chin hitting the floor. "You can't beat me." Shadowy Figure declared.  
  
Professor Venomous got onto his elbows and let out a grunt before Shadowy Figure pressed his shoe onto Venomous's back. "Get. Back. Down!" He shouts and pushes Professor Venomous into a lower place of rhe mind that looked like a hall of mirrors.  
  
  
TKO didn't the subconscious. Loathed it, was a better "L" word. Though, the moment he got there, it was different. There were people he knew from KO's memories.   
  
He could vaguely remember some. Classmates, those people K.O. worked with for the Plazalympics, that old cactus team, they all faced away from him. He took a few steps forward. The didn't move, they were statues that only showed tbeir backs. It was trippy as he stared to the right or left and he just saw the same angle of their backs as he continued through.  
  
Slowly, the faces got more familiar. His teacher. Some other villains he had to fight. Chameleon Jr. and Sr. Yet everyone refused to face him.  
  
He started to get miffed. Why would K.O. create something like this? How did he even have that kind of power in the subconscious?   
  
More familiar backs. He was able to recognize some by name, known from POW Cards to broken idols as he passed the P.O.I.N.T. members.  
  
Soon the most recognizable backs. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked to Radicles. "Oh, woopdeedoo! Look at me! I'm Rad-uh-klees! I'm begging for T.K.O. to just crush my skeleton, right?" He stepped forward. "Hey! Can't you bozos hear me?!" He turned to the right to see Enid.  
  
"You always called me 'cute,'" he snarled. "Well I'm not! You know that! I'm. Super. Powerful!" His eye twitched and he looked to see another statue.   
  
"Science Baby." He looked disgusted. "Might as well finally break something that looks like her." He tackled the statue down and it stayed facing its back towards him. He growled menacingly and turned it to...still be its back. "Stupid K.O. . Where is he...?" T.K.O. looked to his right and saw K.O.'s back. "There you are." He snarled.  
  
  
Shadowy Figure lets out a similar growl. He throws Venomous into a mirror, causing the alter-ego to clench his bleeding arm. Venomous stares as Shadowy Figure charges, then Venomous grabs a mirror to have Shadowy Figure run into. "Gah!" Shadowy Figure grunts.  
  
Venomous steps away, then looks to the ceiling which still had a hole in it. Shadowy Figure launched a power fist that sent Venomous careening onto the floor and shattering about five mirrors. Venomous took Shadowy Figure trying to grasp him, and shoved him away into another mirror. The two grappled again and began to roll on the floor. They kicked and they gouged in broken glass. Kicks to the groin or crotch were shattering mirrors. Separations were chances to grab glass to slash at clothes, arms, faces. They heard the glass shattering from the sheer magnitude of their fight until one mirror remained. The two rolled around on rhe floor in the glass and just as Shadowy Figure was about to plunge glass into his alter-ego, Professor Venomous gasped.  
  
Shadowy Figure glaced up to see someone else who the mirror.  
  
  
T.K.O. stomped up to K.O. "hey, scrub. We're going to become P.K.O. . So come on."  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Do we have to do this the old fashioned way? I won't hesitate to fight you."  
  
No response.  
  
"Listen to me!"  
  
He grabbed K.O. and yanked to make them see eye to eye, only to choke up a bit. The face only reflected the turbonic form's own surprise. It followed the same blinking pattern and revealed to only be a reflection. A mirror.  
  
  
Similarly, his father stared into the eyes of his past self. Laserblast outstretched an arm and both took it. They were gently tugged up and realize that they were slowly being tugged into the mirror. They didn't fight.  
  
  
T.K.O. didn't get it. Where was K.O.? He kept walking until he walked all the way around the world. He was now behind the elevator. T.K.O. let out a breath. Perhaps...now they had no more glorbs, right? There was no way the barrier would still be up...  
  
He walked around the elevator and instead of turning left he walked too far forward. He'd have to turn around. Why did that sound so lame? Turning around...he didn't want to...he didn't want to go backwards. He didn't want to turn around.  
  
But wouldn't it be so much easier to turn around than walk another lap through those creepy back dolls? So why not turn around? He wasn't afraid of turning around, so why didn't he do the easier thing? It was so easy and yet so hard. It's a shorter distance, but turning back meant...  
  
Face what you've done. Is that what he was afraid of?  
  
NO! He wasn't afraid of anything!  
  
He turned around and finally saw where KO was. Had he always been there? Curled up in the corner of his elevator? Why didn't he fight? Why didn't he get control? TKO growled and walked over to his alter-ego.  
  
  
Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure followed and saw a familiar house. Little Laserblast was playing around with his older siblings. "Man! You nearly took me out, James! You're getting strong!" His middle sibling said.  
  
"Pssh! Yeah, right!" His eldest brother teased.  
  
"Just you wait! I'll be a strong hero some day!"  
  
A skip.  
  
Laserblast wasn't always known as his hero name. He was a very popular and proud young man in Jr. High. Professor Venomous and Shadowy Figure watched their young self wave to friends, acquaintances, teachers, and wink at pretty girls who giggled. "James! Can't wait to see you at practice tonight!" A guy high-fived him. It was an old sports friend. Cob...it was so long ago...was it Mega Football or Ultra Baseball or Epic Wrestling? The faces were hazy.  
  
Another skip.  
  
Nearly an adult, James shook hands with the P.O.I.N.T. representative, and nodded curtly to the woman in training, who seemed to have orange hair that faded into grey. James was able to answer quickly, confidently. A smile played on the representatives' lips. They shook hands once more.  
  
Another skip.  
  
James frowned a bit at his card. "Strength Sapper." "Sounds like a villain..." he said with chagrin lacing his voice. "Isn't there anything that I really could do to sound like a hero?"  
  
"Well, I'm working on creating something that can enhance someone's eyesight!" Greyman pulled out a helmet.  
  
James took it from they young, grey alien. "Hey...what if...it were to shoot stuff at villains?"  
  
Another skip.  
  
"My name is...Laserblast!"  
  
Another skip.  
  
Carol's first day. "Silver..." they both looked to the Laserblast, but he didn't say a word.  
  
Another skip.  
  
"Laserblast, are you sure?"  
"I've never been more sure in my life." He smirked.  
  
Another skip.   
  
"You are strong! You're able to get us out of such tight situations!"  
  
Another skip.  
  
"He wasn’t powerful enough to survive something like this!" The words echoed as the Laserblast stayed stoic.  
  
Shadowy Figure stared at his hand, remembering how strong TKO was. If Laserblast had sapped that power from his own son, he wouldn't have been so useless.  
  
Professor Venomous was different. A line that once stung his heart now stung his eyes. Had she always started crying until he looked away from her?  
  
Another skip.  
  
He was...Professor Venomous now...? What about his gain of power? There was crying coming from a recently flooding sewer. And a small rat boy crawling out from it and holding a doll. Venomous blinked, then leaned down. He channeled his charisma. "Hey, c'mere. It's better under my umbrella." He wasn't a monster. He wouldn't leave this poor boy with no family in this monstrosity.  
  
The rat was reluctant, but event he went under Professor Venomous's umbrella  
  
Another skip.  
  
"Boss, I don't want to be a black knight prince." Fink said one day.  
  
"Then what do you want to be?"  
  
"I want to be an evil warrior Princess!"  
  
Another skip.  
  
Boxman and Venomous bonding over Boxman' robots being so much fun. Beating up heroes. His unexpectedly ripped body.  
  
Another skip.  
  
"I'm the son of Laserblast!"  
  
Another.   
  
Countless. Laying on top of each other. One after another.   
  
  
T.K.O. growled at K.O. to try and get his attention. It was strange. K.O. looked like he was made out of shades of beige or white.  
  
This K.O. was fading, and fast. "H-hey... come on. Quit playing!" He tried and reached out to K.O. . His hand was in sudden pain as he phased right through K.O. . T.K.O. searched his hand to find little issue with it. So why did he feel weaker?  
  
"K.O.? C'mon. P.K.O. needs to come out."  
  
"What's the point?" K.O. asked. "He's too unstable. And I'm so weak. You're better off without me."  
  
"Wha-K.O., if you're trying to guilt-trip me-"  
  
"I'm honest T.K.O. I'm not worth anything. You're better off without me."  
  
"If I was better off without you, why would I be here?"  
  
This didn't help as K.O. faded more.   
  
"Ah! K.O.! C'mon!" No response. "What can I do...? K.O., I do...need you... I need to work with you. And everything will be better. Got it?"  
  
K.O. seemed to fade, but he was now a ball of light blue aura. "K.O.?"  
  
T.K.O. touched it and felt himself sucked in.  
  
  
Shadowy Figure and Professor Venomous looked to Laserblast who held out his hands. The two took it and felt themselves filling up. They felt whole.  
  
  
He woke up in dark water, next to him, K.O. was floating on his back. "Are you sure you want to be P.K.O.?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. You want his power. But you need to be in sync with me. And to do that, we have to be equal."  
  
T.K.O. chewed the inside of his cheek.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
T.K.O. nodded again.   
  
K.O. took in a breath and sunk.   
  
T.K.O. quickly went to treading water. "K.O.! K.O.? K.O.!" He sucked in a breath and sunk down into the water, watching K.O. and swimming down to him. He stretched out his hand to grab towards K.O. . K.O. opened his wyes and smiled softly at T.K.O., reaching for his hand but still sinking. As T.K.O. grabbed K.O., they ended up equal eye to K.O. . The two looked at each other and T.K.O. felt...calm now... K.O. was still broken, but the two became an orb of light. T.K.O. felt a twinge of greed, but soon felt...like he was being hugged by K.O. . Strangely...he liked it...  
  
He accepted K.O. .   
  
P.K.O. opened his eyes to the parking lot ground. The weight of T.K.O.'s sins and K.O.'s fright consumed him. He was a monster. He couldn't stay. P.K.O. looked up to his mother with tear filled eyes. And he took off back home.  
  
  
"Dad! Dad! Dad?" P.K.O. called.  
  
"I'm here." Laserblast stated.  
  
P.K.O. ran to his dad with tear filled eyss and held him. After a hug, P.K.O. had a realization. "We can't stay." P.K.O. stated.  
  
Laserblast nodded solemnly.  
  
"Where do we go now?"  
  
"We wander, son. And try to cope. Maybe we'll find a home and find new hope. Maybe we'll be astronauts. We'll leave the world. Begin new plots."  
  
"Maybe we'll be Heroes. Like we wanted, so long ago. Maybe we'll be villanous. Or the very least, not follow alignments..."  
  
"Maybe we'll be legends."  
  
"Maybe we'll be a fairytale."  
  
"An aesop story. About a moral. Two pedestals, that fell down."


End file.
